raccoon city tales: team beta
by pantherxii
Summary: This is part of a trilogy from points of views during the raccoon city outbreak and what I think what happened hope you guys enjoy. Might turn this to M from violence


This takes place in the lines of right after the virus hits raccoon city so five teams go to raccoon city but I'm only going to have three fanfics of it to show different person of views from the umbrella corporation or S.t.a.r.s. Hope you guys enjoy it and I might add some of the characters from the series from leon to the group from operation: raccoon city.

A helicopter heads for raccoon city, a guy wearing a Umbrella corporation outfit and a gas mask covering his whole head holding a shotgun looks at the city. "Alright, the plan is to get in and see the process of the virus and take down any hostilities and extract a member of Umbrella named Hunk." The guy with the gas mask also known as Hunter explains while the helicopter lands in the city with the squad of 6 getting off with Hunter leading them farther in while the helicopter stays where it is. A guy with mid long black hair wearing a Umbrella outfit known as cody has a backpack filled with wires and a computer monitor leads the group to a house. Cody sets up the gear on a table with Hunter putting to people outside to watch their surroundings. Cody turns the monitor to see all cameras of the city appear on the monitor. "Team alpha is in the northeast part." Cody announces while on a screen is a horde of the undead running at a group of civilians and two police officers. "Cody you stay here with tyler here to watch you." Hunter says while leaving the house to go find the group of civilians, a guy wearing a Umbrella outfit with short blonde hair also known as Tyler enters the room holding a assault rifle. Up the stairs is a guy with short brown hair in a Umbrella outfit wearing a gas mask also known as jack enters a room to see a bed and a closet which he can hear banging from the other side of the closet. "Rookie come in." Jack says while a guy with shoulder length black hair also known as rookie wearing a Umbrella rookie outfit and a gas mask enters the room holding a handgun. The two gets to the closet and opens it to see a guy in his mid forties scared. "What happened?" Jack asks "my wife came out of her grave and tried to kill me so I hid but she bit me in the process." The guy explains so Jack punches him into the closet knocking him out and walks out of the room to hear shooting outside so they look through a window to see a black guy known as Shepard in a Umbrella outfit with heavy armour on is shoting a machine gun at a group of 15 of the undead. Rookie starts shooting at the undead while Shepard starts walking to the door with one of the undead ripping some of his flesh. "Leave him he's dead." Jack says while leading Rookie down the stairs to Tyler and Cody with Shepard entering the house with blood all over him and some flesh missing. Jack shoots into Shepard's head while Cody starts packing up his gear, Tyler helps lead them out of a backdoor and out onto a street. "Why did you kill Shepard?" Rookie asks "he was infected, useless to us alive." Jack answers while walking down the street with the other three behind him looking around to see that the street is empty. Jack starts walking first to see another umbrella officer sitting against a wall to a building which is barred off by a dumpster and other things with Jack getting closer to the officer. "What's the status?" Jack asks "the city is infected, I lost my squad before you guys arrived and nemesis is awake." The guy answers calmly so Jack sits next to the guy with Rookie looking at him confused. "My job is done I was supposed to secure this officer's squad and they're all dead you guys have to help Hunter find Hunk." Jack explains while Cody nods and heads forward with the others behind him before seeing Jack look at the sky ready to head back for the helicopter.

Hunter is running to the building where the others were to see Shepard's undead version along with 8 others so Hunter throws a grenade at them exploding them. Hunter walks in to see signs of the group leaving so he pulls out his walkie-talkie and turns it on. "Phase 1 is complete and ready to go to phase 2." Hunter says while kneeling down at Shepard's remains and start walking out of the backway to see some blood along with signs of the group being there along with the dumpster moved away from the one wall. Hunter enters the building to see Jack and the officer in the room talking to each other before noticing Hunter with Jack trying to smile at Hunter. "So where's team alpha?" Jack asks "on their way to escort us to the helicopter then we wait." Hunter answers while the officer looks at them confused before Hunter pulls out a syringe with the virus and injects some of it into the officer and knocks him out before leaving the building with Jack behind him. "You want me to find the others?" Jack asks "no, let them fight the undead we're only instructed to let 3 leave but only if they survive." Hunter explains before Jack notices a S.T.A.R.S officer running away from a horde of 40 undead with Jack stepping back slightly scared. Hunter smirks while watching the officer get ripped apart, Hunter throws a incendiary grenade at the undead burning them all until they fall on top of their victim's remains.

Tyler is on a roof watching the streets get covered in blood with Rookie walking towards Tyler before looking at the streets. "Do you think we'll make it, from this mission?" Tyler asks "I don't know I'm new to this and I was told other rookies were killed from these scenarios." Rookie explains while Tyler looks at Rookie getting a feeling that one of the two will be slaughtered from these creatures. Tyler looks at the door to the building ready for anything with Rookie heading back inside.

That's the first chapter I hope you guys liked it please review I would like any comments or ideas.


End file.
